


Purrrfect Arrangement

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: I Keep Tumb-ling On - TW [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Art, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, catboy!Scott, catboy!stiles, dogboy!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written during the last Livestream of Daunt's that I attended.  She got sidetracked from her original art piece and I got inspired enough to write something other than the chapter I <em>should have</em> been writing.  I would link to the piece, but Daunt has since taken it down from her tumblr.  It was a lovely piece of catboys!Stiles sitting in catboy!Scott's lap while he glares at something or some<em>one</em> out of frame.  The people in the stream joked that it was probably Isaac...I ran with the idea.  :)</p><p>Hope you enjoy!<br/>~Anna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purrrfect Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

Stiles grumbles as he comes into the room, side-eyeing Isaac as he sits down next to Scott.  He scoots closer when Isaac’s lip curls to reveal his teeth. Stiles grins and reaches out to playfully run his fingers through Scott’s hair.  He tilts his head and rests it on Scott’s shoulder, one ear flicking angrily as he watches Isaac.

“Stop glaring at me, you overgrown pussycat!”

Stiles hisses at Isaac and slides closer to Scott, both arms wrapping around his neck.  He nuzzles under Scott’s chin and gives a teasing little lick along his jawline.

Isaac growls and bares teeth threateningly.

“Stiles,” Scott scolds gently, “stop antagonizing him.”

“But,” Stiles flicks his ears, “you were _my friend_ first.” He curls his tail around Scott’s wrist and licks at his chin, “You’re _mine_ and _he_ ,” Stiles turns to glare at Isaac, “can’t have you!”

“Aww, buddy!”  Scott reaches up to scratch behind Stiles’ ear, “You know I love you. You’re my best friend. I’ll always love you.”

Isaac grins haughtily, “Yeah, Stiles, you’re his _friend_.”

Stiles sits up, ears flattening out. A yowl builds in his throat as he climbs into Scott’s lap and mutters, “He’s _my_ friend and _you_ can’t have him!” Stiles presses his forehead to Scott’s and smiles, the tips of his pointy little cat teeth peeking out from under his upper lip, “You’re mine.”  He purrs and licks at Scott’s bottom lip, “Don’t let that stupid dog boy get between us, Scotty.”

Scott laughs and nuzzles Stiles, “Don’t worry, he won’t.”

“But,” Stiles pouts, “he _already does_!  You used to spend so much time with me and, and, and now?  Now you spend all your time with _him_!” Stiles turns to glare at Isaac and hisses silently, tail flicking back and forth, “He hates me, Scotty, honest!”

“He does not.” Scott cups Stiles’ face, “If you were nicer to him, then maybe I could tell you something that he’s been wanting.”

Stiles’ ears perk up.  He narrows his eyes and asks suspiciously, “What?”

Scott looks over at Isaac and waits for him to nod before he leans in to whisper in Stiles’ ear.  He gives him a playful lick and sits back to enjoy the blush that spreads across Stiles’ cheeks.  “Interested?”

Stiles swallows hard and looks over at Isaac, then back at Scott.  He squirms in place and nods, “Oh yeah.  Totally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/) and feel free to leave me a prompt. I promise I'll get to it...eventually. And don't worry, I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
